


Temporary

by madswithhands



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, HotLock week 2020, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswithhands/pseuds/madswithhands
Summary: Deadlock should have known all of this was short-lived.He didn't deserve Rod. Not after everything he's done.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: HotLock Week 2020





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Temporary!
> 
> This is going to be my last one, mostly due to work ;; 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, and Im happy about all the Hotlock fics that everyones been putting out!!

Starscream was the first to tell him. Over comm and everything.

Maybe it was because the seeker was petty. Maybe Starscream wanted him to suffer a little after ‘getting between’ Megatron and the seeker himself. But Deadlock knew it was because of all of the above. 

Starscream wanted him to suffer for 'getting in the way'. Even if everyone and their dead grandsire knew Megatron was the one to proposition Deadlock. 

Deadlock would have snorted at the comm, if not for what Starscream had happily relayed to him, a laugh in the seekers tone. 

Hot Rod had been offlined. By Deadlocks' leader, Megatron, no less. 

And while the Decepticon assassin hadn't known how Starscream knew about his relationship with Hot Rod, Deadlock held his glossia as the seeker when on about every small detail.

About the way Hot Rod had 'valilently' sacrificed himself. But everyone could smell the fear on him. Could taste it, even. 

Starscream made a remark about how the Autobots' howl of pain, as his blue optics flickered; before floating off into the cool air of space.

Deadlock had turned off his comm at that point, fangs puncturing his bottom lip as he held in a scream of rage.   
He remembered his last words to Hot Rod. Telling him off, saying that their relationship was nothing to him. The yelling match. How broken Hot Rod had looked. 

The dimness of his optics. The tired crinkles under his optics, the bared denta.

Hot Rod had hated him as he had took his final breath. 

Deadlock paid no mind to the flow of energon dripping down his chin, nor the shaking of his frame. 

He should have known. Should have never left Rod get so close.

Because everything around him, everyone who had even been the slightest close to Deadlock.

Would leave him eventually.


End file.
